sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Future the Hedgehog
Future is a dark-gray hedgehog. (Just so everyone knows, this isn't my first fan character, just the first one I've posted onto this Wiki. I have many more characters I have posted on other sites, if wanted I will post my other ones on here.) Abilities She has the ability to teleport. She can teleport anywhere she wants, but if the "Symbol" on her forehead isn't glowing enough, she cannot use her powers. The symbol on her forehead stops glowing if she's hurt, and depending on how much it isn't glowing she cannot be able to use her powers until she gets her glow back. She can also read others feelings, and can detect if someone is looking at her by sensing their life energy (but it doesn't work with robots as they have none). She has impressive strength in her arms and hands, and uses melee fighting as her main fighting technique, similar to Knuckles the Echidna. She doesn't seem to have as much leg strength as most of the other heroes do and usually won't use her legs for much other then walking and occasionally running, although she much rather prefers to just teleport. If she concentrates all her power she can also fly - but she doesn't use it that often. The flying also requires a lot of her power (see 'Symbol Glow Meanings'). Personality Future acts cocky and cool, a lot like Sonic the Hedgehog's personality. She also likes to 'troll' others, meaning she likes to trick them but not in such a rude manner. She just loves to have fun and make others laugh, but doesn't show a 'Happy and cheerful' personality, more of a prankster somewhat. Future doesn't always act all cool and cocky. She has a serious side, but doesn't show it in many cases, usually only when fighting in a huge battle. When she's acting serious, however, she often seems to lose her temper a lot. Another big part of her personality is how she acts to Silver. It isn't your everyday couple - she cannot go 30 minutes without being with him. And when she is next to him she cannot get her eyes off of him - the same is with Silver, you can see how much they love eachother instantly. When Future is around Silver she seems to have a sudden personality change - she acts much more sweet, bubbly and 'cute' and calls him "Silvee". She takes things with Silver very seriously and even has her eyes on Blaze when she's with Silver to make sure Blaze isn't trying to steal Silver. Silver is most that Future cares for, and finds him "adorable". Even though Future usually doesn't act like it, Future deeply values her friends, and wants to protect them and be loyal to them as much as possible. Because of this, she gets extremely depressed and has a huge meltdown if one of her friends suddenly betray her or insults her. Personality Flaws * She can lose her temper pretty quickly. Especially when defending Silver. * She can get over-protective of Silver. * She appears to have too much self confidence, and often ends up biting off more then she can chew in fights. * As stated above, she gets too attached to her friends, and if one of her friends suddenly betray her or insult her she'll get extremely depressed and have a huge meltdown. Other Forms Main article: Future Guardian Angel Future has a form called Guardian Angel. She turns into it when someone she cares about is in trouble. Her appearance changes to an angel-like form. Her fur has become white, there are cyan markings in a lot more places (for example; ears, hair, arms etc.), she now has angel wings with cyan at the edges, and the symbol on her forehead spreads around her eyes. She has a cyan dress with puffy sleeves with yellow on it. Her gloves are now different - the golden part has become a more pure gold instead of a light gold color, and the glove part has become completely white instead of black and fingerless. While in this form she is much stronger and grows taller. Compared to Silver, her height is about 20% higher than him. She is near immortal in this form and has never been hurt at all in it. Theme Symbol Glow Meanings 10/10 - Can use all her powers 8/10 - Can't fly 6.5/10 - Can't teleport 5/10 - Can't detect someone looking at her 3/10 - Loses most of her strength 2/10 - Hurt or unconscious 1/10 - Seriously injured or dying 0/10 - Dead Reviews Feel free to add a review here of my character! :D MissAquaAnime's Review (Video) Trivia * Future was originally to be a sort-of of anti-Silver, but the idea was scrapped, and she was made into a new character. ** However, in Sonic: An Opposite World, Future is at first a villain, like she was originally going to be (because Silver is a hero, and an anti-Silver would be a villain). * Future the Hedgehog's design is inspired off of the art by Tron-Silver on deviantART 's art. The gloves are almost exactly the same except there is a circle in the middle of the cyan lining, and the gold is a more lighter color instead of a complete gold. While Future was still under development, it was confirmed that when she was to be finished she would have a jacket similar to Tron-Silver's Silver jacket. ** Her Sonic Riders outfit is actually very close to identical to this Silver outfit, except she has a circle in the middle of the silver lining of her gloves and she keeps her original shoes. *Despite being a girl, Future does not have eyelashes, probably to show how tomboy she is. ** However, her Sonic Boom design has eyelashes. * The reason Future doesn't like to use her flying ability often could be because she's afraid of heights - in Sonic: An Opposite World Episode 4 , when Silver lifts her up into the air with his powers, she repeatedly tells Silver to put her down, and when he does, Future is taking deep, anxious/scared breathes (episode 5) - which could be because she has a fear of heights. **However, she is completely fine with Silver picking her up now, after they became a couple, probably because she feels safer with Silver. * Future's birthday is on December 3 (the day I made her; December 3 2013). * Future is a rare type of hedgehog with fur instead of quills. (I NEEDED AN EXCUSE FOR HER HAVING HAIR INSTEAD OF QUILLS OKAY?! XD) Gallery Future da hedgie.png Future Fanart x3.png|Future the Hedgehog fanart by MissAquaAnime on Scratch Future Guardian Angel.jpg|More art of her Guardian Angel form Future.jpg|Fan-art by HidingTrueBeauty Future Guardian Angel Derpiness.png|I can't draw... xD Future Fanart OMFG.png|Fan-art by scifiEnchantress on deviantART! OMFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG SILVUTURE ROCKS.png|Art trade with MissAquaAnime Future dress with glow V2.png|Base by HannahTheRose111 on deviantART, textures from Google Images Future fanart by MissSonica.png|Fanart by MissSonica on Scratch Futurehanddrawn.jpg|Future Drawn In Pen By MissAquaAnime Future by MissAquaAnime again.png|By MissAquaAnime Future plox.png|By SigmaAlphaThree :D Future Sonic Boom Shaded.png|Sonic Boom! Design and lineart by SashaTheDerp / GlacierNTrouble / Sasha Gorasevic, coloring and shading by me :D Future Sonic Boom reference.png|Used a base. Reference of her Sonic Boom design Future Caramelldansen.gif|Future Caramelldansen, base by ShadyBases on deviantART (LOL I uploaded this way too late) IWRYG HJET.png Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Good Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier)